


Super Written Exam

by capuberra



Series: Soul Eater AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul Eater Fusion, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Soul Eater AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capuberra/pseuds/capuberra
Summary: The Super Written Exam is only a week away, and with a selective meisters-only training camp on the line Kageyama has to get his shit together. Fast.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Soul Eater AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I really wanted to combine the exam episodes from Haikyuu and Soul Eater, with some Kagehina thrown in 👌

“I’m sure I don’t need to reiterate to you that opportunities like these are integral to your development as a meister. In general the Academy doesn’t try to dictate where your priorities should lie, and understands that each weapon and meister pair has a, hm, unique journey...” Takeda fiddled with his glasses, frowning across his desk at Kageyama. “But, um, how should I say this?”

Ukai, leaning against the chalkboard, huffed. “Let me take over, Specs.” He pushed himself off the wall and brought his hands down hard on Takeda’s desk, leaning to glare at Kageyama. “Your grades are shit, that’s what he’s trying to say. The Super Written Exam is in _one_ week, and if you fail that you’re not going to the Soul Force intensive training. Instead you’ll be in remedial lessons with Washijo. So if you wanna go, get your ass in gear. Got it?”

Kageyama gripped the sides of his chair with the look of someone who just got an anvil dropped on their chest. Takeda flinched, hurriedly reprimanding Ukai, “M-Maybe not so bluntly-”

Ukai straightened up and folded his arms, surveying his student with pursed lips. “Listen, Kageyama,” he said in a gentler tone, “You and Hinata have grown at an incredible rate. You’re one of the most promising meisters in the class, otherwise you wouldn’t have been chosen for this intensive camp to begin with.” He scratched the back of his head, smiling a little. “I’m still getting the hang of this teaching thing, myself, and I’ll admit I wasn’t big on schoolwork when I was your age-” Takeda, who had been nodding approvingly, shot him a look. “-But right now you’ve just gotta work harder at this one thing so you can give your all to what you really wanna do, y’know?”

Takeda’s smile returned, and he tried to sound as comforting as he could. “I can’t speak from experience, but I think part of being a good meister is being able to juggle life’s pressures, and at this stage school is still one of those pressures. I know the physical aspects of training might be more appealing to you, Kageyama, but just remember that your studies are equally important. Understand?”

Kageyama, slowly defrosting from the initial shock, nodded. When his professors seemed satisfied that he’d gotten the message he stood up and bowed. “Yessir!”

He was almost out the door when Takeda called, “Oh- Kageyama?” His smile had an edge to it that sent a shiver up Kageyama’s spine. “You might want to pass these sentiments on to your partner as well.” 

He left the school and headed toward the group’s usual hangout, Death Scoops Ice Cream ( _Sweet treats colder than the grave!_ ), walking as if in a trance. He chewed his lip, deep in thought. There was no way he was going to miss such a big opportunity and fall behind. But what could he do? Cheat? No, Professor Ukai was too sharp for that. Study? How did he do that? What was the exam even on? 

“Kageyama-!”

A voice hurtling toward him jolted him out of his reverie. In a flash of orange, Hinata collided with him and sent both of them tumbling to the ground. 

“Hinata, you idiot!” Kageyama growled, untangling himself enough to sit up. 

“Sorry, you usually catch me,” his partner grinned, stubbornly keeping his arms around Kageyama’s neck so he could pull him in for a kiss.

For a second he froze, still not used to the rush of blood in his cheeks at Hinata’s touch, but after they stood up he gave Hinata another peck on the lips. “You taste like chocolate,” he said.

Hinata grabbed his hand and pulled him to the cluster of tables his classmates occupied after getting banned from the lobby of Scoops. “I got you frozen yogurt!”

Daichi, Suga, and Yamaguchi waved, while Tsukishima smirked knowingly. Tanaka was grinning at him, hands on his hips like he’d been waiting for him to show up. 

“So, you survived the beat down, huh?” Tanaka called, “Did Ukai tell you to get your ass in gear too? He loves that line.”

Kageyama nodded, forcing Hinata to scoot over so they could share a seat. “He said if I fail the written exam, I’ll have to take remedial lessons and-” He shuddered with a pained look like brainfreeze, despite having taken one bite of his half-melted froyo. His head and his voice dropped. “-And I won’t be able to do Soul Force training.”

“Ye-ahh,” Tanaka rubbed his head with a grimace, “Nishinoya and I got the same threats. I sure as hell don’t wanna be stuck in remedial lessons with that nasty old geezer, but poor Noya was pretty freaked out about missing the meister training.” Suddenly he smiled with a twinkle in his eye. “But never fear- Ennoshita promised to help us study, and just in case I have a secret weapon up my sleeve!”

“Where _is_ Ennoshita?” Daichi asked. 

“He went ahead with Noya and Asahi. Said something about needing alone time to ‘emotionally prep’ for tutoring, whatever that means,” Tanaka shrugged. Suga forced him to sit down again with a snicker.

Hinata nudged his partner. “You really are stupid, Kageyama,” he said condescendingly. “Guess they don’t call you King for being top of the class.”

Kageyama almost shoved him off the seat. “Your grades are just as bad as mine, dipshit. Takeda said you’re screwed too if you fail.” 

Hinata looked stricken, as if he’d never considered the possibility before.

“Well Hinata doesn’t have to worry about the training intensive, at least,” Suga pointed out, “But I’m sure you guys will be fine if you just study hard this week!”

Hinata gripped the table, babbling loudly. “Really, Sugawara? I can’t do _more_ remedial lessons with Washijo, I can’t— will I really be okay, even if I’ve never gotten double digits on a quiz?”

Silence fell over the group. Tanaka had a faraway look in his eyes. Tsukki snickered. Daichi changed the subject. “I heard from Kuroo that Yaku has been putting Lev through the wringer for weeks, even though Yaku’s the one going to the training camp. Apparently the kid’s pretty hopeless.”

“Sounds about right,” Suga laughed as he patted Hinata absently on the head. “Man, I wish I was going. But they’re so selective, and there’s already a big group this year. Akaashi’s invited too. Tendo, Sakusa, Ojiro, Hoshiumi. Oh! You’re going, right Tsukishima?”

Tsukki sighed. “Yeah. Personally I’d rather not have to spend two weeks crammed in some DWMA dorm with a bunch of guys I don’t even talk to-” He shot Kageyama a leering smile, “Y’know, since Kageyama won’t be there.”

The little frozen yogurt spoon clattered out of Kageyama’s hands. He stood up, his eyes flashing. “ _You’re_ going?” He clenched his fist. “Dammit, I’m going to pass that exam!” 

Hinata, whose mouth had been hanging open, jumped up too and shook Kageyama’s arm vigorously. “What are we going to do, Kageyama? We can’t lose to this asshole! If we fail I’ll never become a Death Scythe!” 

They put their heads together, muttering furiously as they tried to come up with a plan to beat the test. Tsukki raised a brow. “You could try not failing?”

“Aha!” Hinata raised his fist triumphantly. “We’re going to break into Professor Ukai’s house and _steal the exam!_ ”Kageyama nodded approvingly.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Daichi cut in, looking stressed. He was about to launch into a lecture when a loud voice interrupted them from across the street.

“Hey, hey, hey!” Bokuto called as he jogged over from the convenience store across the street. “You guys talking about the exam?” He managed to ruffle Tsukishima’s hair for a second before getting coldly pushed away. “I was a little worried- Akaashi and I are trying for top marks but my grades haven’t been the best lately. But we’ve been studying our asses off for weeks so I’m sure we’ll come out victorious!” He flashed a smile. “We even have a great system. If I get a question right, I get a snack. If I get one wrong, I have to do thirty crunches. Reward and punishment is a great motivator, y’know?”

“Does that work?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Well, sort of...” Bokuto deflated, clutching his stomach. “My core is so sore.”

Tsukki snorted. “It’s like training a dog.”

Yamaguchi and Suga laughed but Bokuto threw an accusing finger at him. “You take that back! Say I’m wise, like an owl! Say it!”

Hinata watched all of this unfold with a dawning realization. He pulled Kageyama close by his shirt and whispered something in his ear. His partner’s face immediately darkened, his brows knitting. “No, hell no. I’d rather fail.”

“C’mon, what other choice do we have?” Hinata looked up at him with those bright eyes, the ones he couldn’t resist no matter how strong his resolve. “Please, Tobio?”

Kageyama made a disgusted noise. “Fine.”

Hinata squeezed his hand before springing up and bowing so low he almost smacked his head against the table. “ _Tsukishima!”_ he yelled, loud enough to cut through the chatter. “Please tutor us so we don’t fail the exam! Or at least give us some study tips! You’re way smarter than us! Please!”

For a second Tsukki looked completely shocked. But then a devilish look spread over his face and he tapped his chin. “Well, I might be willing. But it doesn’t seem very fair that Dumb is the only one groveling. Dumber should be polite and ask too, don’t you think?”

Kageyama hesitated, scowling. His partner elbowed him. He bent stiffly at the waist and blurted out, “Please help us study, Tsukishima!” He distinctly heard someone take a picture and his face promptly started burning.

Tsukishima looked like he was ready to drag the scene out for as long as possible but luckily Yamaguchi cut in. “We all have the same lunch period- maybe you can help them then, Tsukki.”

He scoffed. “I’m not giving up my lunch for these clowns. I’ll help you for ten minutes before Takeda’s class.”

The boys straightened up and bellowed their thanks. Their gathering was promptly broken up when the owner of the shop stuck his head out the door to chew them out for shouting so much. Everyone quickly gathered their things and waved their goodbyes before they could get banned permanently.

Hinata seemed satisfied, skipping along with a determined expression. Kageyama, however, was not as confident, still chewing his lip and calculating exactly how far behind he’d fall if he didn’t make it to the training. After a couple blocks he felt Hinata’s soft hand fold around his. He glanced over to see his partner looking up at him with flashing eyes. 

“Don’t worry, Kageyama,” Hinata said, giving his hand a squeeze. “We’re not going to fall behind. Even if it means asking Sucky-shima for help.” 

Hinata flashed a smile so bright it made Kageyama stop in his tracks. He buried his hand in Hinata’s hair and pulled him into an exuberant kiss. When they broke away, breathing heavily, Kageyama kept their foreheads pressed together with a determined grin. “Yeah.”

“Waa- _hoo_!” Hinata leapt into the air, crying, “We’re gonna beat everybody and ace the Super Written Exam! We’re going to become the most powerful weapon and meister the Academy’s ever seen!” He walked backwards in front of Kageyama, still grinning. “But first, I’m gonna beat you home!”

Kageyama laughed and cursed as he sprinted after his partner, his heart full and the weight of exams temporarily vanished. 

They collapsed on the stoop with gasping breaths, agreeing to call it a draw due to excessive shoving from both parties. Hinata was the first to jump up, declaring he was going to get a head start on studying to really stick it to Tsukishima. Kageyama agreed and ambled up the steps behind him.

About halfway up, Hinata paused to ask over his shoulder, “Hey Kageyama, what are we even supposed to study?”

Kageyama considered it for a moment. “I dunno, notes?”

“Have you ever taken notes?”

“...No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DWMA students gear up for the exam

“Hurry up, you’re gonna make us late!” Kageyama barked, shooting Hinata a look as they jogged through the Academy halls.

“ _I’m_ gonna make us late?” Hinata snapped, “ _You’re_ the one who started kissing meafter our run. Maybe if you could keep it in your pants we wouldn’t be late!”

“Well you weren’t mad when I started kissing you, dumbass!”

“Whatever, slut!”

Forty-something heads snapped up to look at them. 

Hinata blinked, just noticing they’d gotten to the classroom.

“Uh, Hinata?” Takeda looked up from reading at his desk, raising a brow toward the doorway. “Language, please.”

“Sorry, Professor!” He jumped, cheeks burning, but quickly found the face scowling at him from the front row. “Tsukishima! We’re ready to study!”

Thirty-eight heads turned to Tsukishima. Kageyama thought he saw his eye twitch. 

“I told you to get here early— class starts in two minutes.” Tsukki opened the book in front of him and pretended to read. “Come back during regular business hours.”

“You little—” Kageyama lunged at him but Hinata held him fast by the strap of his book bag. Kageyama fumed, flipping him off as they took their seats in the third row. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

After class, Tsukki agreed to tutor them until the lunch period officially started, but it didn’t go well. Hinata seemed unable to let him finish an explanation, always rushing to blurt out an answer. And as Tsukki got increasingly frustrated, Kageyama got more argumentative to match. Before the ten minutes were even over, Tsukishima snapped his notebook shut and walked away seething. “You idiots are hopeless.”

“Augh!” Hinata clenched his fists, screwing his eyes shut. “This sucks! We’re totally gonna fail!” Kageyama slumped with his forehead against the desk as a sick feeling settled in his stomach. 

“Uh, guys? I have an idea,” Yamaguchi, who’d been looking on with a mix of amusement and anxiety, piped up. “Why don’t you ask Yachi to help you study? She’s got some of the best grades in the class, and I think she’ll be a better fit for you than Tsukki, anyway.” 

“That’s it!” Hinata shouted as he jumped up from his seat, “You’re a genius, Yamaguchi, Yachi’s _way_ smarter than Tsukishima!”

“Less of a dick, too,” Kageyama mumbled.

Hinata threw a thank you over his shoulder as they dashed out the door to find Yachi. “Uh yeah, you’re welcome,” Yamaguchi called weakly, shuffling over to where Tsukki was waiting for him by the door.

“You couldn’t have suggested that yesterday?” His partner asked with a raised brow.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize it would be that bad,” Yamaguchi chuckled, “I thought Kageyama at least had some sense. Hinata’s as dumb as he looks, apparently.”

They both snorted as they entered the hallway, where they could hear their classmates’ yelling echoing from across the building.

“—It’s easier if you leave blank spaces when you copy, see? A sound soul rests within a sound blank...”

“Oh, I see! Wow Yachi, your notes are so organized and easy to read!”

Yachi laughed and scratched her head, cheeks flushing. She pointed to the array of cute colored pens she’d set out at the edge of the long cafeteria table they occupied. “My mom works at a design firm, so the habit stuck. I’m glad it’s helping! Seems like you don’t enjoy studying very much, huh, Hinata?”

Unlike Tsukishima, she said it without a hint of malice. “Not at all,” Hinata grimaced, “I’d rather be out training and hunting down those who’ve strayed onto the path of the kishin!” He jabbed at the air with his pen, making some dramatic sound effects.

Yachi laughed. “I’m not big on the physical stuff, that’s why I’m glad I’m a weapon. But you seem to...”

Kageyama zoned out, his eyes flitting from Yachi to Hinata. Yachi had a way of being able to mirror someone’s energy, once she got used to them. He guessed that’s why she got along so well with Hinata. 

He’d once heard her say that talking to Hinata was like being in direct sunlight, and as he watched his partner chat excitedly he understood what she meant. The intense pull of his bright eyes, the magnetic energy of his voice, the feeling like whatever he was expressing at that moment was the most important thing in the world to him. But while some might leave conversations with Hinata feeling exhausted, Kageyama felt electrified. Even now, he was aware of the _vividness_ of Hinata’s soul wavelength, like he was radiating life itself. A sudden desire to capture that glowing face in his hands, to feel those curved pink lips against his, washed over him as it had during their morning meditation. Fierce heat pooled in Kageyama’s cheeks. Maybe Hinata was right, they really did need to enforce a no kissing rule until the exam was over.

Kageyama was brought back to his senses when a pair of big brown eyes met his. He controlled his expression, poking Hinata in the arm with his pencil. “You should be copying this down, too, y’know.”

“Oh! Right-”

The rest of the week passed in a flurry of activity, and before they knew it the DWMA students found themselves on the eve of the Super Written Exam.

As dusk settled over Death City, some had already shut their books and tried to relax before the big test. Kuroo and Kenma stretched out on the couch and picked some mindless TV to watch. Ushijima went out for a run to clear his head while Tendo whipped up some sweets. The Miya twins took turns throwing marshmallows into Aran’s mouth as their partner napped in the living room. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi sat down for their yearly tradition, a good seafood dinner (brain food, Daichi called it). Asahi was especially nervous that year because Nishinoya had mysteriously disappeared on an “errand” shortly after sundown; but, as his friends reminded him, knowing Noya that probably just meant something dumb. 

Others were keeping at it diligently. Yachi and Asahi were apparently on the same wavelength, as Kiyoko had to desperately assure her partner for the third time that no, getting one flash card wrong didn’t mean she was going to fail and get expelled from the Academy and have to live on the streets. After an hour of getting pestered non-stop Akaashi gave up on studying independently and read aloud from the textbook as Bokuto did push-ups. Ennoshita skimmed his notes one last time while Tanaka was holed up in his room scribbling something furiously. Tsukishima pulled his headphones down around his neck when Yamaguchi tapped on his shoulder, holding out half a mini strawberry shortcake with a grin. Tsukki dryly noted that he should’ve saved the treat for _after_ they passed, but accepted it with a pleased smile nonetheless. Yamaguchi promised him that the real treat would be those soft, floppy french fries from McDeath’s, at which his partner merely shook his head.

Hinata and Kageyama were on hour two of a “break,” bouncing a rubber ball back and forth on the roof of their building. Their kissing embargo had quickly fallen apart, but by their standards it had been a productive week of studying. 

“Will you teach me how to use Soul Force when you get back from training, Kageyama?” Hinata asked with a smile, slinging the ball against the concrete.

“No.”

“Stingy!”

“I can’t, stupid,” Kageyama rolled his eyes, “Why do you think it’s meisters only? You already amplify my wavelength, this is so I can channel it myself and attack opponents directly.”

“Oh, right.” Hinata huffed, sticking his bottom lip out. “Do you think Tenma Udai always passed the Super Written Exam?”

“The Death Scythe? Probably, I remember Grandpa saying he was smart.” A grin spread over Kageyama’s face. “And they do say whoever gets top marks is destined to become a Death Scythe.”

Hinata sucked in a big breath. He faced the moon and yelled, “I’m gonna ace this stupid test and become the most powerful Death Scythe ever created!” Somewhere below them a voice told him to shut up and made him miss Kageyama’s toss. 

“Ha! Four hundred seventy-one to four hundred seventy-nine,” Kageyama said triumphantly. “And tomorrow I’m going to get a higher score than you and make it four eighty.” 

“You can’t get higher than a hundred, so there!” Hinata stuck his tongue out as he pocketed the ball. 

“I’ll get a hundred and one,” Kageyama challenged him, heading for the stairs.

Hinata scoffed and shouldered him playfully, even as he reached to entwine their fingers. “Well then I’ll get a hundred and two!”

“Well _I’ll_ get a hundred and three.”

“I’ll get two hundred!”

“That’s cheating!”

“What? Shut up!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the exam has finally arrived; some are prepared but some are...not.

The exam was finally upon them.

Kageyama and Hinata were quieter than usual as they went through their morning, both of them focusing all their energy on the task in front of them. That seemed to be the general mood on the Academy’s campus, but Professor Ukai's classroom was an exception. As the boys drew near they heard the din of students' chatter growing louder and louder.

They walked into see Nishinoya stuck to the chalkboard (was he nailed up there?) with a bandage on his forehead. Asahi was in his seat, practically shaking with his head in his hands. Ukai stood in front with his arms crossed, barking, “Alright, alright! Settle down!” Eventually everyone took their seats and the excited babbling died to scattered whispers. Ukai thrust his thumb toward Noya. “I found this idiot in my living room last night, attempting to _steal_ the exam. Scared the shit out of me, I nearly punched him through the window." He shot a glare to the room at large. "Needless to say, he’s getting a zero. Don’t make me punch any of you through the window, got it?”

“Yessir!” A chorus rose from the lecture hall. Asahi groaned. Tanaka, who was decked out in a jacket and headband that said _Victory!_ , started fidgeting. 

“Okay then,” Ukai nodded, “You have sixty minutes. If you finish early, just raise your hand and I’ll come grab it. Let’s get started!”

In a flurry of rustling papers, the Super Written Exam began.

The first fifteen minutes passed without incident. Hinata tapped his pencil nervously against the desk but tried to work at a steady pace. Kageyama wrote with his face close to the desk, one hand clenched in his hair. Yachi agonized over a trick question for a few minutes but managed to move on confidently after a few breathing exercises. Yamamoto tried to peak at his partner’s paper but couldn’t see over their arm.

Ennoshita, glancing over at his partner, was surprised to see Tanaka plugging away with a smile. Sure their tutoring sessions had gone okay, but not well enough that he should be so confident; after all, Tanaka had given up on studying hours before him the previous night. Ennoshita shrugged, about to turn back to his own paper when something caught his eye. He felt a cold wave of disbelief wash over him— he finally realized what his roommate had been doing all those hours alone in his room.

As he filled out the test, Tanaka was pulling cheat sheets out of almost every article of clothing he had on. One answer came from the back of his headband. Another was found in the lining of his jacket. Ennoshita even saw him pull a tiny piece of paper from his sock. His pencil was a second from snapping in two when a shadow fell over them. 

“Just what in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Ukai dragged Tanaka unceremoniously to the front of the room, yelling, “Did you really think you were being slick? You think I didn’t try the same bullshit when I was your age? You can’t fool me, punk!”

Tanaka, trying unsuccessfully to wriggle from his grasp, protested loudly. “C’mon Teach, I wasn’t- I swear- just let me-”

Ukai dumped him on the floor, holding out his hand expectantly. “Give it up. All of it.”

“But-”

“All of it.”

A few minutes later Tanaka was shuffling back to his seat, clad in heart-print underwear. His face flushed deep scarlet when he caught Kiyoko’s eye on the long trek to his desk in the back row. Ennoshita smacked him over the head, muttering, “Idiot.”

“Consider that merciful,” Ukai called as he put his feet up on his desk. Above him, Noya huffed.

The remaining forty minutes were grueling. Akaashi finished first, coolly raising his hand at the forty-five minute mark. Yachi was done soon after but took the rest of the time to double check her work. Most people finished a couple minutes early, sitting back with relieved sighs or stretching their hands. It took all their willpower for Hinata and Kageyama to stay focused, and they finished the exam without a minute to spare. 

As Ukai was collecting the tests some squabbling broke out on the other side of the classroom. Hinata looked over to see Lev holding up what had been an exam paper, but was now a three dimensional giraffe with pencil spots scribbled all over it. Yaku was on the verge if exploding, smacking him over the head with his rolled up exam and cursing profusely. Kenma caught his eye and shook his head resignedly. 

“Guess we can’t do worse than that, huh?” he mused.

Kageyama sighed, looking worn out. “I hope not.”

Some students went out to celebrate surviving the exam but Hinata and Kageyama declined, too exhausted even for ice cream. They pulled themselves up the stairs to their apartment and collapsed in a heap on the couch. Within minutes they were sound asleep, clinging loosely to one another.


End file.
